


Trick or treat

by Rollthedice



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Not spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollthedice/pseuds/Rollthedice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dream team take a break from dreamsharing for Halloween, candy anyone!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or treat

The Cobb household was alive with activity. Brightly coloured banners hung from walls and ceilings, intensely decorated cobwebs were slung in the corner and poor examples of carved jack-o-lanterns decorated every empty space on the tables. James and Philipa ran from one room to the other, screaming at the top of their lungs, accusing each other of the worst kinds of candy theft.

 

Halloween.

 

Arthur arrived at exactly 1:00 pm, donning his usual sweater and tie. A sharp knock on the door warned the inhabitants of his arrival. With a glance down at his inexpensive watch Arthur let out a frustrated sigh, cursing the very name of the very pagans that created this day. He was in for a long night.

The large wooden door was opened by none other than the devil himself. Or rather Eames in devil horns and a tacky red tail. “Arthur darling!” He exclaimed, throwing his arms wide open “You made it! We were getting worried you would blow us off”

“What and miss you looking like an utter prat?” Arthur challenged, pushing past Eames with the ghost of a smile on his lips.

“Well at least I put some effort in!” Eames called as he shut the door “I see you came as a terrifying businessman. Ooh scary!”

Before Arthur could reply Ariadne rounded the corner, carefully placing a large pointed hat on top of her head. “Terrifying!” She said, grinning wildly “Be careful Eames, he might give us some work to do!”

Eames gasped in mock horror, swooning across the room in one fluid motion “Oh the pain!” He cried, disappearing into another room.

After stifling her giggles Ariadne turned to Arthur, her smile wider than it had any right to be “Please tell me you have some kind of costume?” She pleaded, looking in disdain at the red sweater vest.

“Ariadne I think you'll find I am an adult, trick or treating is for children” Arthur said, at that coincidental moment the horrific sound of crashing plates, followed by a string of inventive curses floated through the doorway “Besides, it looks like you lot need a responsible adult hm?” He smiled, winking at Ariadne before taking the plunge and walking in to the next room.

Chaos. Absolute bloody chaos. It looked as if a department store had exploded in the room, plates heavily laden with all kinds of candy sat proudly in the middle of a cluttered table, chairs were overturned and a fleeting glance of the room betrayed Cobb to be crouched on the floor, sweeping up bits of broken plates. Nothing in this scene however even came close to the horrific expression on Arthur's face when Cobb straightened up. If there’s one thing Arthur can safely say, its that he never once expected Cobb to have eight hairy arms or to see him struggling to move around the kitchen without knocking even more things over due to his ridiculously large costume.

“Arthur!” He said, looking up with a grin as he waddled over, narrowly avoiding a bowl of toffees. “Glad you could make it!”

Arthur remained silent, staring open mouthed at the atrocity that stood before him.

“I know...” Cobb said after a moments silence “I look and feel like an idiot, but it's one day out of the entire year! Loosen up!”

“Cobb if you think for one second that I am going to go out into that street in a god awful tacky outfit, you obviously don’t know me all that well” Arthur said, trying and failing to hide the smile that was tickling his lips. This whole scene was too much for his posterior to take.

“We could always fit him in that bunny costume” Eames piped up, appearing in the doorway. His eyes locked on to Arthur's, glinting dangerously.

“No way in nine hells is that happening” Arthur retorted, folding his arms across his chest. “I am not dressing up. In no way. Whatsoever.”

 

 Half an hour later Arthur sat sulkily on the sofa, a cowboy hat resting by his side and James cleverly disguised in a cow costume sat on the other side, playing with a toy gun.

“Oh yes, men and women's fantasy’s everywhere are coming true!” Eames exclaimed, claiming the chair opposite Arthur. “You make a very sexy cowboy”

“Shut up. Stop talking.” Arthur snapped, quickly placing the cowboy hat on top of his head in an attempt to hide the faint blush tickling his cheeks.

A minute later the doorbell rang and Yusuf's merry voice filled the house. “Everyone’s here!” Cobb called, sticking his head around the door “Lets go!”

 

**-/-**

 

House after house, street after street, after the fourth stop Arthur found he had the words _“Trick or treat!” permanently_ embedded in his brain. The only decent side to this adventure was the strangely comforting warmth of Eames's presence, who strangely enough never seemed to leave his side.

“Are you the devil on my shoulder?” He asked, setting a distinctively lower pace than the rest of the group.

“I am indeed!” Eames confessed dramatically, dropping his voice to a whisper “I am here to tell you to loosen up and have fun, don’t listen to that boring old angel banging on about work and curfews! Get in touch with your inner child”

“I never did this as a kid” Arthur admitted, thinking nothing of it until he realized Eames had stopped dead in his tracks.

“You what?” He asked “You never did... _this?”_

“Yes...That is what I said. Are you okay?”

Eames placed a hand out on a street lamp to steady himself, looking at Arthur is disbelief “You never went trick or treating...Ever?”

“No” Arthur said, frowning “What's the big deal?

“But...But, why?”

“Never saw the point really. My father hated it so much he boarded up the windows and stuck signs outside the house telling people to bugger off.....We never were the most popular house”

Arthur glanced away from Eames for a moment, discovering in a panic that the others had disappeared from sight. Breathing hard his quick instincts sent his hand flying to where he always keeps his Glock, finding in disdain that all his twitching fingers could find was the hilt of a toy gun.

“Relax Arthur” Eames said, still staring at him in shock “They just went to the next street”

Great. Not only was he dressed as a bloody cowboy, but now he was stuck in the middle of a street with the devil himself, and alone 

“Lets go find them then..” Arthur said after a moments silence, quickly walking away and allowing his breathing to return back to normal only after he heard Eames's footsteps following him. 

 

**-/-**

 

Twenty minutes later they were ready to give up the search. Arthur leant against the side of a brick wall, frowning lightly as he tried to think of a new plan. Turning his head slightly to the side he caught sight of Eames. Eames who was staring intently at him, as if he was trying to piece together a puzzle that was missing a piece.

“Having fun there?” He asked, casting his brown eyed gaze on the brown haired devil. Realising not for the first time the thick set shoulders moving with every breath, the strong jaw line that outlined a harshly soft face. The bright blue eyes that could melt stone with a single wish. Arthur reminded himself, also not for the first time, that he did not fancy Eames. He did not fancy Eames. He did not fancy Eames.

“Arthur”

Eames was everything. He was the sun and Arthur was the rain. He was fire and Arthur was ice. He was the storm and Arthur was the sea. They simply existed to exist. Together in one way or another.

If Eames were one to tell the truth always with no exception. He would tell tales of endless days spent stealing glances and frustrated nights spent wondering and wishing. He could tell you exactly how many times Arthur blinks per minute. Well maybe not quite that much, but you get the point.

“Arthur are you listening?” Eames's voice brought Arthur back, blinking in surprise.

“No, sorry. Continue”

“I was saying that we might as well head back to Cobb's, they have to come home sooner or later”

And so it was that the pair walked side by side through the darkening world around them. The steady sound of Eames's breathing close to Arthur's ear. Close enough to smell overpriced cologne that suits him so well. Close enough to count the freckles that hid behind his jawline.

Close enough to suddenly be grabbed and thrown against the brick wall, sending dust flying. A larger figure pinning him against it with a devilish smile.

“Eames..” Arthur said calmly, thankful for the cowboy hat protecting his head from injury “Get off”

“Okay.” came the unexpected reply “I'll leave. _If_ you really want me to” Eames raised his eyebrow at Arthur “Tell me you want me to go, and I'll go”

Arthur remained silent, unsure as to both why he had not yet tried to escape, and to why he was unable to speak. He did not fancy Eames. He did not fancy Eames. **He did not fancy Eames.**

“Arthur”

 

 _Fuck._ He fancied Eames.

He fancied him. With his costume devil horns and his devil smile. His teasing and his joy. His passion, his fire. Eames was a drug and Arthur was an addict. Eames was a well Arthur couldn't stop drinking from. And now here he was, pinning him against the wall in a way he never knew he wanted.

“Don’t leave” Was all he managed to say, all he managed to say before Eames's mouth was on his. It was messy, it was greedy, it was new. It was perfect. Arthur kissed back tentatively before his senses became wild, kissing like a man possessed. Shaking hands ran through brown hair, Eames's hands clung to a lean waist as if afraid he would loose it.

Arthur could have stayed there for a lot longer, finally giving into the desires he didn't know he possessed. Unfortunately the sound of approaching footsteps caught their attention as a family rounded the corner. Arthur quickly pushed Eames off him and straightened out his clothes, blushing furiously.

The mother smiled at them knowingly, winking at them as they passed and disappeared down the road.

“We should...We should go” Arthur said at last “We can talk about this later”

“Is there anything to talk about?” Eames asked, looking across at Arthur

“Depends.” Arthur replied.

“On what?”

“On you.”

  **-/-**  


The lights in Cobb's house were blazing brightly upon their return. Ariadne practically flung herself at the door when she saw them walk up the path.

“Where were you? Where did you go? Did you get lost? Are you hurt? Why did you leave?!”

“Ari! Breathe!” Eames chuckled “We just fell behind a bit and then we couldn’t find you, we made it back in one piece though!”

Ariadne looked at him sceptically, brown eyes travelling to Arthur who stood silently staring at the wall.

“Arthur?” She called “Why is there brick dust all over your back?” she asked, raising her eyebrow and looking between the two of them.

His eyes widened at that, mind whirring as he tried to think of an excuse, thankfully however he was saved by the sound of Yusuf's voice.

“Hurry up guys! The films about to start!”

“I really should be getting back home” Arthur said, removing his cowboy hat.

“Nonsense! You'll all sleep here tonight, and that’s an order.” Cobb's voice floated through the doorway. “Now get over here!”

Ariadne, Arthur and Eames shuffled into the room where Cobb was sat on the floor with James and Philipa. Ariadne claimed the seat next to Yusuf as Eames and Arthur collapsed on the sofa together.

“What are we watching then?” Eames asked the room.

“The nightmare before Christmas!” Philipa called from Cobb's side.

 

Soon the film was well under way. All the adults bar Arthur and Eames seemed to be enjoying it just as much as the children were. So much so that they didn't even hear the doorbell go. Arthur dragged himself up from the sofa with Eames following closely behind. They swung the door open to reveal a team of tiny power rangers that joined together in a chorus of _“Trick or treat!”_ and what Arthur could only assume to be their father.

“Daddy look these men live with each other!” The red power ranger said excitedly “I want to live with my friend!”

“Anne Marie said you cant do that!!” The yellow power ranger said matter of factly “She said you'll go to hell!”

Eames raised his eyebrow at Arthur, remembering that he had dressed as the king of hell, horns and all.

“Nonsense!” the dad spoke up “You can live with whoever you want to, and do whatever you want with them. As long as they agree to it.” He said with a sigh, “Don't listen to Anne Marie, she doesn't even like the power rangers.” He said tiredly, throwing an apologetic glance at Arthur and Eames.

“Like playing tag with them?” asked the blue one, holding out his bucket for the candy Eames had completely forgotten.

“Exactly like playing tag!” Eames exclaimed, dishing out the brightly coloured teeth rotting sweets.

“Actually we don’t even live to-” Arthur began to say before the Dad held up his hand to stop him.

“It's okay!” He said “I'm not going to judge you for who you live with”

“No but I _don’t_ live with him”

The father just smiled and nodded before taking hold of his sons hands and leading them away “Have a good night lads!” He called as they approached the gate “Don't play too much tag!”

Arthur closed the door looking particularly scandalized, an expression at which Eames could not help but laugh at. After a moment Arthur forcibly pushed a still hysterical Eames back onto the sofa and sat down himself, using his hand to steady Eames and receiving a questioning glance from Yusuf in the process.

Once Eames had finally calmed down he shuffled closer to Arthur. So close he was practically sitting on the pointman's lap. “You know...” He whispered, speaking directly into Arthur's ear. “I really wouldn't mind playing tag with you”

That was enough for Arthur to break. The husky whisper, the closeness and the hand resting on his inner thigh that nobody else seemed to have noticed. He glanced sideways at Eames. One look at his grinning face was all it took to throw Arthur off the edge. Quickly he stood, knocking over a pile of magazines resting by the side of the sofa and thus attracting the attention of everyone in the room.

“We- I am going to bed” He announced “Thank you for the lovely Halloween and I shall see you all in the morning” With that he was off, out of the door and up the stairs before you could say ' _Totem_.'

Eames however, did not even try to be discreet. As excellent a liar he is he decided to stand up, grinning wildly and look at the retreating figure of Arthur as he ascended the stairs.

“And I must go and play tag” he proclaimed, sweeping out of the room and following Arthur's footsteps “Happy Halloween!” He called behind him.

 

 

All that could be heard throughout the house for the following half an hour were Ariadne's delighted squeals of _“I knew it! I knew it! I told you so! Aha!!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously probably not my best but I only had a few hours to write it. ANYHOW, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!! Whatever you're doing I hope you have fun and stay safe!


End file.
